pig play
by Mika Uriah
Summary: A moment with Helen's granddaughter Alice. Four year old Alice has an incident at the petting zoo and wants to tell her Nana!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

a/n: in my head I'd love to see Henry with a little girl, since Ryan has one of his own and I dunno I think he'd be cute freaking out over a little girl, so in most of the fics I write she the Foss kidlet has the tendency to be a girl.

a/n 2 : although this is marked 'complete' it is not, each individual chapter stands alone and tells its own story/moment – if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll work them in for you as best as I can.

o0o

"pig play"

"Nana? Nana!" 4 year old Alison Foss tapped her grandmother's cheeks and arm patiently even though Alison was sitting right on Helen's lap, she had a long day at preschool on a field trip and wanted to tell her grandmother all about it. Her mom and Dad were out for the day and Alison needed to tell /someone/ what happened, and her Nana always seemed like a great choice.

Helen smirked and finally put the pen down and looked at her granddaughter "what is it Alison?"

"We went to the petting zoo today and I saw soooooo many ammimals!" She held her arms out wide like the quantity of animals she saw could be told in a matter of distance

"What kind of ammimals did you see?" Helen paused "animals I mean" she corrected herself and sighed, Alison still couldn't say some words or letters properly and sometimes it was easy to fall in the rhythm of how she said certain things if you weren't careful.

"We saw kitties, and cows, and a puppy!"

"What sound do those animals make?" trying to make a lesson out of it sometimes.

Alison blinked despite knowing the answers and folded her arms over her Winnie the pooh yellow t-shirt "nana! I'm telling a story!" she said with the little frown that reminded Helen so much of Erika when she got mad at Henry she couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry, sorry, so what else did you see?"

She huffed the black bangs out of her big green eyes, "we saw goats and pigs too Nana!" she giggled "we could pet the goats and one of the goats got my friend Mohammad by the pant leg and was trying to snack on his pants! Isn't that funny Nana?" she giggled the way four year old girls often did and Helen found herself nodding even though she had no idea what was so funny about a poor boy almost getting eaten by the goat; maybe it was her granddaughter's excitement that made the story so much funnier? Cuter? "The Pigs were baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabies Nana! They were sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute!" she squealed and Helen found herself wincing at the level of squeakiness that the girl's voice could reach.

"That sounds adorable, Alison, what other things did you do there?" she talked a mile a minute about things that she did and seen at this little petting zoo; she may have been the spitting image of Erika, but her personality was Henry all over – she asked a million questions and the words "I don't know" wasn't good enough as an answer, although when Henry was little and she was raising him it was very much questions about how things worked with him, with Alison it was questions about everything, especially animals and her abnormals – it sounded funny but, it wouldn't surprise Helen if little Alison Foss became a scientist of some sort; with that many questions it would've had to pay off…right?

Helen could hear Alison starting up again and looked down at the little girl "I didn't get somethin' though."

"What's that?"

"The Farmer, Farmer Higgins, said that all the piglets 'cept one were girl piglets in that litter. But we saw there peepee's they were curly and pink and on their butts! Girls don't have them like that" Alison shook her head "I don't think he was a real farmer, was he Nana? Farmers would know if it's a girl piggy or a boy piggy right?"

Helen fought the urge to laugh because she could see the seriousness on the little girl's face; Alison studied her grandmother's face and sighed "you're going to tell me to go play aren't you?" Helen chuckled and smiled as she watched the little girl go off and grumble "adults telling me to play all the time…"

Four years later and it still was a shock about how much of Henry was in that little girl and all Helen could do about it was laugh and love them.


End file.
